Phantasmagoria
by Dawn M Duval
Summary: Owen thinks a haunted house is a joke, but do more than ghosts wait there for them? Strange things happen, Tosh isn't herself and who's Oliver Gilbert? He's 130 but looks only 25.
1. Chapter 1

TORCHWOOD

Torchwood

Phantasmagoria

By

Dawn M Duval

Chapter One

The darkness was pretty impenetrable, there was no moon to light the night. The SUV pulled up, it's blue lights stronger than the old street lamp above. They parked next to a house which would have been the envy of the street when it was built. That now stood there mouldering, vandalised and unloved.

"Great we've stepped into a cliché" Owen said as they got out of the SUV "Why are we here exactly"

"Reports of a ghost" Jack said taking out a torch.

"Great now we're ghost busters or is it Scooby doo?"

"What's the matter with you" Gwen asked "Didn't you and Tosh get it on last night"

Toshiko could feel herself blushing, she was surprised she wasn't lighting up the street.

"No" He said winking at Tosh which didn't make her blushing any better "I just don't like being sent on a wild goose chase, remember the Himalayas?"

"That was Saxon's doing" Jack said breaking the lock on the large iron gates.

"Since when have ghosts been our area anyway?"

"Anything unexplained needs investigating to see if it's 'our area', you never know. Back in the day, before even Torchwood, there was a load of gelths disguised themselves as ghosts. Would have been a mess if it wasn't for the sacrifice of a selfless maid. I've seen a picture of her in the archives, it happened ten years before Torchwood was formed but they still thought the incident was of note. I tell you it is, that maid was the spit of our Gwen or is Gwen the spit of her"

"So do you think it's the gelth again?" Gwen asked a bit concerned

"No, they lived off the gas and this place must have been cut off years ago"

"So what is it?"

"We don't know that's why we're here" Jack said slipping the lock on the front door.

The house was dark, there was dust and cobwebs everywhere. They walked carefully in, watching out for any floorboard that might be missing.

"It's not April fools day is it?" Owen asked

"No" Came Jack's curt reply.

"Someone is having us on, there is no such thing as ghosts"

"All the things we've seen and you're querying ghosts?" Gwen asked

"Yes"

"I believe in the stone tape theory" Toshiko said

"What's that when it's at home?" Owen asked

"That ghosts exist in as much as their surroundings have absorbed the energy created when they were alive or just dying -as is often the case- and every so often it plays that event back. It's just a recording of what happened stored in the surroundings"

"Interesting theory" Owen said

Gwen reckoned his relationship with Toshiko had softened him a bit to new ideas.

"Remember a couple of years back" Owen said "Everyone thought they saw ghosts. Turned out they were just cyber…" Owen saw Ianto's face and shut up.

"That was because Torchwood One liked playing with their toys, and look where it got them. We've gotta make sure we don't make the same mistakes" Jack said putting a caring hand on Ianto's arm.

They entered the large main room. The many windows' curtains were hanging tattered letting what little light there was outside in.

"This place is really rather freaky" Gwen said "And it reeks" she said wrinkling her nose.

"There's someone outside" Toshiko said as she saw a silhouette at one of the windows.

The others looked but it had gone.

Owen went to the window and looked out "There's no one there babe"

'Babe' Gwen mouthed to Ianto

"My how things have changed" he whispered back with a grin.

"It must have been the shadow from one of the trees or something" Owen said coming back into the room.

"It defiantly looked like a man to me" Toshiko said still looking at the window.

"Shadows can be deceptive" Gwen agreed "and we are all a little on edge"

"Isn't the ghost supposed to be on the inside?" Ianto asked

"Or whatever it is" Gwen corrected

"Yes it's supposed to be inside" Jack said looking around.

"Why don't we split up and get this over and done with" Owen said "We can find there's nothing here but spiders, then we can all go home"

"That might not be a bad plan" Ianto agreed

"I'll go with Tosh"

"No surprises there then" Gwen said

"Why don't you go with Ianto" Owen said to Gwen

"I'm fine with that"

"But that'll leave Jack on his own" Ianto pointed out

"I don't mind I can take it" Jack said "You haven't lived as long as me without being on your own occasionally" Jack smiled to show he really didn't mind "Owen you and Tosh take the ground floor, I'll take the next floor up, Ianto and Gwen you can have the top floor. I want everyone to keep in contact"

Gwen and Ianto crept up the stairs, each stair creaking as they trod on it.

"You do think these stairs are safe don't you?" Gwen asked Ianto

"I certainly hope so" Ianto said leading the way.

Toshiko cautiously lead the way with Owen right behind her, their torches making little dent in the gloom.

"This place is a bleeding death trap" Owen said "Someone is laughing at us big time"

"There might be something here"

"Other than rats"

"Oh no, not rats" Toshiko said stopping in her tracks "Mice I can handle but rats"

"Yeah and there going to climb right up your trouser leg" Owen teased

"Owen don't"

Owen gave her an enigmatic smile and they continued walking down the corridor. The floor boards creaked and groaned beneath them. The creaks and groans suddenly got louder. The floor gave way beneath Toshiko, Owen make a grab for her but it was no good.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Chapter Two

Jack wandered around the room. It was just an old room nothing unusual. The only mildly strange thing was that the furniture and the possessions where still there, it looked like either someone had left in a hurry or they had died and there had been no one to care enough to come and clear the place. Jack picked up one of the pictures that stood on the fireplace, the man in it looked vaguely familiar. Jack wondered if he had known him, or if he had been a past lover. No there might be many, but Jack always remembered them, and he hoped they always remembered him. He supposed he had just seen him around. He put the picture down again, that's when he heard it.

"Tosh are you alright down there?" Owen called down through the hole.

"I think so, just a bit bruised. I can't move though" she called back

"I'm coming down" he said putting his torch in his mouth and preparing to climb down.

"No, Owen it's not safe. Those floor boards could give way too" she was quiet for a moment, but Owen could hear movement.

"There's a door in the corner, there must be some stair down here somewhere.

"I'll find them. I'll be down as fast as I can"

"Just watch out for any more rotten floor boards"

"You must help" an ethereal voice said behind Jack

Jack turned around, but there was no-one there. "Where are you?"

"I cannot show myself, I do not have the power, you must help"

"Help with what?"

"They must be found"

"Who?"

"They are lost in time, they must be returned"

"Who must I find?"

"I know you can do it Jack"

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

But there was no reply; the voice wasn't there any more.

Owen found the door through the gloom, which lead to the room he though Toshiko was in. There were all sorts of things stacked against the door. "Tosh are you in there?"

"Owen thank god" came the muffled reply.

"I'll be in as fast as I can" Owen said as he started to move the things that where blocking the door "There's all sorts of crap here"

There were tables and chairs amongst other things in the way. Eventually Owen managed to move them out of the way. But the door was jammed or locked shut, Owen hit it in frustration.

"Owen!"

"I'm getting there, babe the doors stuck"

Toshiko was trapped by a fallen bookcase, try as she might she was unable to move it on her own. She didn't like the room she was in, it gave her a bad feeling. She heard Owen at the door trying to bash it in. After a few times he made it in, stumbling in when it finally gave way.

"Owen, thank god"

"They definitely made doors to last back then"

"Hurry up and help me. I don't like it"

"Funny I though you love being trapped under a book case" he joked as he went over to help her.

"No it's this room, I don't like it. Something just moved over there" she said with terror in her voice.

"Probably just a rat"

"I hope not, it was human sized"

It was then Owen realised the feeling he'd had when he'd entered the room, the feeling of being watched. Not by Tosh but by unseen eyes. But it was worse than that, it was an evil feeling of foreboding. A feeling of death, he'd met death, hell he'd even defeated death, he knew what it felt like.

"We've need to get out of here, now!" he said with a renewed effort to free Toshiko.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Chapter Three

Jack was still mildly in a trance after what he had heard, he had to find someone but he didn't know who and he didn't have the first idea where to start looking.

Ianto and Gwen had checked the top floor without finding much but spiders. All that was left to try was the attic.

"I'm not a great fan of attics" Ianto said as he entered cautiously behind Gwen "I find them a bit spooky"

"This whole place is spooky"

"True"

Gwen stopped in her tracks putting her hand out to stop Ianto too. There was a small broken window at end of the attic and there looking out of it was a small, ill looking child. It wasn't a living breathing human child, it looked like a faded picture.

It turned to look at them "He needs protection, this place is not safe"

"Who needs protecting?" Gwen asked

The child looked on as it faded away completely.

"Ok no happier about attics now" Ianto said with a note of panic in his voice and heading back towards the stairs.

Gwen went over to look at where the child had been. She looked out of the window, the view was amazing.

"Are you coming" Ianto said his head popping back into view.

"Umm, oh yes sorry" Gwen said joining him.

At last Toshiko was free of the bookcase. They headed to the door with great speed. Owen made sure Toshiko got out first. He turned around to look behind him as he left. That feeling was still there, death was calling his name like it had before"

Jack walked down the stairs back to the ground floor, he was still desperately trying to understand what the 'thing' had wanted. Who was it, that it wanted? He himself was lost and wandering through time, but surely it couldn't be him the thing wanted. And what was it? The voice of a ghost, an alien, or someone talking through time? As jack reached the ground floor Owen came running towards him, he held Toshiko's hand tightly in his and she was desperately trying to keep up, so he didn't wrench her arm from its socket.

"We need to leave now" Owen said stopping next to Jack, Toshiko was gasping for air after their sprint.

"We're not going anywhere without Gwen and Ianto" Jack said calmly

"Well tell them to get here now, this place isn't safe"

"What's wrong?"

"We need to get out"

"What have you seen?"

"There's a creature here, I can feel it. It feeds on death and I don't propose we be it's next meal"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Chapter Four

"Where did you find it?" Jack asked

"In the basement"

"Could they be anywhere else?"

"Yeah I suppose so"

"We need to find Gwen and Ianto" he said heading back up the stairs.

However he was pleased to see Ianto was already coming down at a similar speed, followed by Gwen.

"We need to leave" Jack said

"You don't have to tell me twice" Ianto said leading the escape closely followed by Owen.

As they crossed the overgrown garden back to the SUV Gwen and Jack looked back at the house. Owen didn't and was first back at the SUV closing followed by Ianto.

"That place was horrible" Owen said being careful not to look at it.

"You're telling me" Ianto agreed

The drive back to the hub was quiet, for once Owen wasn't commenting on Jack's driving. Instead he sat in the back next to Toshiko staring out of the window.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"I'm fine" Owen said looking at her for a moment before looking out of the window again. She noticed a haunted look in his eyes.

"So I take it we all found something" Jack said from the head of the boardroom table.

"We saw a child" Gwen said

"It was horrible" Ianto added

"No it wasn't, it was small and sad"

"Did it say anything?" Jack asked

"Something about the place not being safe and someone needs protection"

"Who?"

"I don't know" Gwen said shrugging

"What about you Tosh?"

"I'm not really sure what we saw" Toshiko said "They were like really dark shadows, and the room we were in felt horrible"

"Owen anything to add?"

"No" came Owen's short reply

"Well I didn't actually see anything, but I heard it"

"Not those voices in your head again" Gwen teased

"No, not this time"

"What did they say?"

"It asked me to help. Saying something about they must be found"

"Who are 'they'?"

"I don't know. It could be a group of people or it could be just one, it didn't say. It knew my name though"

"How did it know your name?" Ianto asked

"Pass"

"So we're not much wiser" Gwen said

"So what you found didn't say anything?" Jack asked Owen and Toshiko.

"Thankfully no" Owen replied

Owen was sitting at his desk trying to work on some notes, but he kept cautiously looking around him, he looked tense. Toshiko walked over to him, he nearly jumped out of his skin when she spoke.

"Owen are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Owen lied

"I'm worried about you"

"Really I'm fine"

It was late and the hub was silent, everyone else had gone home hours ago. Jack sat sifting through files, it was an impossible job. There were far too many missing people in Cardiff. What with people running away, not wanting to be found, being murdered- and their bodies never being found, and the rift taking whoever it pleased. He didn't even know when to look. His office was littered with files, but he didn't known who he was looking for or when they had gone missing. Where they even human come to think of it?

The sudden pull on the covers woke Toshiko, she opened her eyes to see Owen sat bolt upright staring into the darkness, sweat on his brow.

"Owen what's the matter?" she asked sleepily

"Must have been a bad dream" he said but still he eyed the dark corners of the room suspiciously.

"Come here" she said pulling him back down and snuggling into him, her arm crossing his body.

"Tosh, this is going to sound really lame. But can I put the light on?"

"Whatever" she said dozing off again.

He switched the bedside light on and hugged Toshiko close, but he didn't close his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Chapter Five

Owen was at his desk, the problem was his head was laid on it and he was snoring. Jack wandered over and tutted managing to remove one of the reports from under Owen before he managed to drool on it.

"He didn't sleep much last night" Toshiko said apologetically

"Steady on Tosh, I'm not sure we want to know" Gwen said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh god no, not like that" Toshiko said blushing "I think what he saw at the house affected him. That's why I want to go back"

"Are you sure, I mean if it's affected Owen this much"

"That's why I want to go. I can investigate it and hopefully find out that it's nothing to worry about and he came get some proper sleep"

"You can come with me" Jack said "I was going to go back anyway"

"Can you not mention it to Owen" Toshiko said lowering her voice "That's if he notices I've gone"

Jack and Toshiko got their coats and left. Owen's snoring was still ringing through the hub as the door rolled closed behind them.

Jack and Toshiko warily entered the house.

"Owen's going to go spare when he realised you've come back here" Jack said closing the door behind them.

"You're here too" Toshiko pointed out.

"Yeah but he didn't care about me as much, if at all"

"I'm sure he does"

"Even so definitely not as much as you"

"I will tell him, but only once it is all sorted, tell him he doesn't need to worry"

"Well we'd better get on with it then" Jack said "Where do you want to go first?"

"I'll be alright on my own, if you want to go off and do what you've come for"

"You sure?"

"Yes I'll be fine"

"Well if you're sure, meet back here in half an hour"

Owen woke up, the indent of the files still on his face. He had the perfect Torchwood logo on his cheek from one of the more impressive files that had embossing on it.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty" Gwen teased

"I seem to have dozed off there for a bit"

"Tosh said you had trouble sleeping last night"

"Oh did she? It was just a bit of insomnia everyone has that occasionally"

"You didn't have insomnia just now"

"No, these wonderfully exciting case notes cured me" he said wiping the drool off them.

Toshiko entered the room cautiously the same feeling of dread filling her but she pushed herself forward, she was just imaging it. If there was anything there she was scan it and find out about it.

"Where's Tosh and Jack?" Owen asked taking a sip of the coffee Ianto has just supplied.

"Oh they have gone out, there were reports of a loose weevil" Gwen said

"Oh" Owen said surprised "What's Tosh doing with Weevils, that's more my area"

"Yeah well she's got a new device she wants to try out, a new weevil detector" Gwen said thinking on her feet.

"Oh, well that makes more sense. There had to be a bit of kit somewhere. I've not dealt with a weevil since I've been properly back from the dead. I hope I've still got it"

"Owen you will always be king of the weevils"

Jack entered the room where he had heard the voice. The atmosphere seemed different this time "Hello" Jack called

But there was no reply

"Hello are you there?"

But still there was silence.

"Is there anybody there?" Jack said in a final attempt "How corny was that?"

Jack signed and wandered over to look out of the window into the grounds. He saw a figure looking in through the railings. They were just standing there looking. Jack wondered if they might know something. He ran down the stairs and out to where they had been, but they had gone. Jack cursed, he was certain they knew something.

Toshiko shone her torch into the corners of the room, noting the readouts on the small computer in her hand. She stayed in the middle of the room, away from the corners only moving her hand to see if she could get a better reading. All of a sudden, her torch went out. Fiddling with it she also dropped the computer, the screen breaking when it fell. She was plunged into complete darkness, it felt like the darkness was creeping in towards her ready to suffocate her. Tosh being Tosh managed to fix the torch in the complete darkness in seconds. When she turned it on again the room felt and looked lighter, the corners didn't seem as black as before. Had she imagined it? Had she believed something was there? But what had changed now? She satisfied herself that it was just a creepy room with nothing there to be scared of.

Toshiko returned to the hall at the same time as Jack.

"Did you find anything?" He asked

"No, you?"

"Not a thing"

Jack and Toshiko entered the hub.

"How where the weevils?" Owen asked

"What weevils?" Toshiko asked, Gwen making frantic hand movements behind Owen's head.

"The ones you went to find"

"Oh we didn't go looking for weevils we went back to the house"

Gwen smacked herself in the forehead.

"Oh right…" Owen said looking at Gwen

"Thanks Tosh!" Gwen said annoyed

"Hold on, you went back there?" Owen said as it sank in "are you mad?"

"No, I'm not thank you. There is nothing there to worry about, you're just being paranoid"

"Oh am I? How come you felt it too then?"

"I was panicking, so where you"

"Yes, because of what was there"

"Owen there is nothing there believe me it's all in the mind"

Owen lay back in bed in a post coital glow. Quality was defiantly better than random anonymous quantity. Not that quantity was lacking either.

"You're not staying are you?" Toshiko's voice broke Owen out of his thoughts.

"I usually do"

"I'd rather you didn't"

"I thought you liked it, its nice waking up together"

"You've got a flat of your own, why don't you use it?"

Owen looked at her in disbelief "Are you throwing me out? I thought you enjoyed yourself"

"I did, but now I want my space. So if you don't mind"

"I bloody well do mind!" Owen said getting up and retrieving his clothes "I don't bloody believe this" he said pulling his trousers on "I was alright for a shag, now you want rid of me" he looked at her in total and utter disbelief "Fine!" he said leaving, the rest of his clothes in his hands. He slammed the door behind him. He felt numb with shock for a couple of minutes while it sank in. Then he felt totally and utterly crushed. He slung on the rest of his clothes in the cold hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Chapter Six

The flat was quiet. Rhys' snores were the only thing that could be heard, until the door buzzer rang. Gwen stretched out her hand for the phone before realising that wasn't what she was hearing. She pulled herself out from under Rhys' arm and wandered sleepily to the living room, she picked up the entry phone.

"Hello who is it?" she said her throat hoarse from sleep.

"It's Owen can I come up?"

"Ok" she said yawning and pressing the door release.

Rhys had stopped snoring and come to see where his wife had gone "What's going on?"

"It's Owen"

"What's up with him?"

Gwen shrugged. Just then Owen came in, he looked flung together and awful.

"I've been used!" he said sitting down dejectedly on the sofa.

"What?" Gwen wondered if she would understand better if she was fully awake.

"Tosh, she's used me"

"Tosh!" Gwen said in shock

"Yeah, she had her wicked way with me, then told me to sling my hook"

Gwen couldn't help but laugh "Tosh?"

"Yes Tosh" Owen spat back.

"There's got to be some mistake. She's mad about you. It took her long enough to get you into her bed, never mind chucking you out of it"

"Well maybe she's gone off me"

"No, no this isn't Tosh's style. She loves you, I've seen it"

"Well there was no love tonight" He said his head in his hands. Gwen had a feeling he was crying not that he'd admit it.

"It must have been a misunderstanding"

"No she was perfectly clear 'Owen bugger off'"

"I really don't believe it"

"I'm having trouble believing it myself"

"I'll have a word with her tomorrow. You can stay here if you like. Is that ok Rhys?"

"Ay, oh yeah whatever" Rhys said even less awake than Gwen

Gwen got Owen some blankets before she and Rhys went back to bed. Once again Owen had trouble sleeping, but it wasn't the darkness that worried him this time.

"Which hedge did Owen get dragged through?" Jack asked Gwen

"He spent the night on our couch" Gwen said

"Why?"

"Seems him and Tosh have had a falling out"

"Why didn't he go back to his place?"

"Dunno, just wanted some friendly faces I think"

"So what did he do to get thrown out?"

"Nothing from what I can tell"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she threw him out after they had done the deed"

"Is he really that bad?" Jack joked

"It's not funny. It doesn't sound like Tosh at all"

"I know what you mean. Tosh throwing Owen out of her bed doesn't sound imaginable"

The cog door rolled aside and Toshiko entered. Owen looked over trying to pretend he wasn't. She was dressed extremely sexily, her clothes fitting and hugging in all the right places, and there was just enough cleavage to be enticing but not slutty. She had scarlet red lipstick too. Owen couldn't help to register how hot she looked, and let out a small moan.

"She's doing this deliberately" Owen said to Gwen

"I'll have a word" Gwen said patting him on the shoulder, before walking over to Toshiko. "Tosh what are you playing at with Owen?"

"Pardon? Oh that I needed some space"

"So is that it? It's over between you now?"

"No"

"That's what Owen thinks"

"Don't worry I'll sort it"

Owen could see Toshiko coming over, and resolved not to look at her.

"What do you want?" he said

"Owen, I'm sorry"

"Yeah right, you were perfectly clear last night. You've had enough of me"

"No, that's not it"

"You couldn't throw me out soon enough"

"Come on forgive me, you know you want to"

The fact that her hand was travelling up his thigh was making it impossible to think. Owen made an attempt to speak but her lips silenced him and he didn't fight it.

"For god sake get a room" Gwen said smiling when they came up for air "Honestly" Gwen said looking at Jack. Jack was still looking at them but he wasn't smiling.

Jack bounced down the stairs from his office, putting his coat on.

"Owen, if you can put Toshiko down long enough, we've got weevil to catch"

"Right oh" Owen said kissing Toshiko who was still sitting on his desk, before getting his jacket and following Jack.

"What's wrong with Tosh?" Jack asked as he drove the SUV through the busy Cardiff streets.

"What do you mean?"

"She's acting really out of character. The Toshiko I know would never dream of throwing you out of bed"

"Gwen told you?"

"She was concerned"

"Tosh is fine, don't worry"

"Umm" Jack said unconvinced

A silence descended in the SUV.

Jack slammed on the brakes so hard Owen thought he had hit something. But soon found out he had seen something as he leapt out of the vehicle.

"Jack where the hell are you going, what about the weevil?"

Owen got out to go and find him.

When Owen found Jack he was in the middle of a busy square, looking as if he had lost something.

"I saw him" he said more to himself than Owen

"Saw who?"

"He was here"

"Hello, who are we talking about?"

Jack seemed to come back to his senses "It doesn't matter"

"And that's why you dumped the SUV in the middle of the road?" Owen said his voice could just be heard over all the blaring car horns.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Chapter Seven

Jack and Owen returned to the hub, both looked sullen.

"Did you find the weevil?" Gwen asked

"No chance, not a sign of it" Owen said sitting down "Of course Jack going AWOL didn't help"

Jack said nothing but continued to his office and closed the door.

"He leapt out of the SUV" Owen continued "saw something. Didn't tell me what it was though"

Jack sat down heavily at the desk. Had he been seeing things? He was sure it had been him. But how could it be, that picture was over a hundred years old, but still he was certain it had been him.

Toshiko had accused him of not using his own flat. She was right though he did spend a lot of time at hers these days. So for a change they had come back to his flat. They'd had a nice evening and the sex had been great. At least she couldn't kick him out of his own bed, he thought as he moved towards her to settle down to sleep. But she moved away and got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Home" she said putting her clothes on.

"What?"

"I'm going home"

"Oh"

She bent down, Owen lent in for a kiss but she was just getting her phone from the bedside table.

"See you" she said as she headed out of the door.

Owen lay there in shock. He couldn't deny it any longer, there was definitely something wrong with Toshiko. He turned over looking at the empty bed next to him. He had got used to her being there, the bed felt so empty without her.

"There is definitely something wrong with Tosh" Owen said chucking his jacket over his chair.

"Did she throw you out of bed again?" Gwen asked

"She couldn't exactly, we were at my place"

"So what happened?"

"She just got up and left no kiss goodbye, no nothing"

"After you….." Ianto asked

"Yup"

"You don't think she's…" Gwen started

"Seeing someone else. She might be"

"No. No she wouldn't!" Gwen said in shock "No I was going to say pregnant. It can make you do some pretty strange things"

Owen laughed

"What's so funny?"

"It's not possible"

"Why? I know you've been sleeping together. No contraception is 100 per cent reliable"

"Believe me, there will never be Harper-Sato babies"

"You might not want them. But it doesn't mean…"

"A side effect of being returned from the dead by the Angeline Order is we are both infertile. We can have our lives back but not create any more. Tosh was worried when things, well weren't as they should be" Owen said slightly embarrassed.

"Why are you embarrassed? You're a doctor for god sake, periods are just part of the female body"

Both Owen and Ianto winced

"Its just well, it's different when it's someone you know, someone you're interment with. Anyway I tested her and when I saw the results I tested myself too. We are both as barren as the desert. Although the plus side is lots of sex with not worries" he said with a grin that disappeared when he remembered what had happened the last two times"

"Aw poor Tosh, perhaps that's what's driven her bonkers"

"No, we've know for a couple of weeks now. She took it ok"

"We'll have to tell Jack when he get's back" Ianto said

"Where is he?"

"I don't know he was very vague"

Jack didn't know where to start looking. He had seen him, he was certain. A man that should be about as old as him. But what was his story? Why had he lived so long and where was he now? Jack started by trying the area he had seen him in. He had to be about somewhere.

"Do you want me to talk to her again" Gwen asked looking over at Toshiko

"No thanks, I'll do my own dirty work" Owen replied

"Do you want to put on some chastity pants on first?"

Ianto sniggered

"Yeah very funny"

Jack was just about to give up when he saw him. He could hardly believe it. He almost though he'd imagined it. He quickly moved towards him before he disappeared again.

"Can I have a word?" Jack said taking him by the arm to a quiet spot.

"Get your hands off me. Who are you?"

"My name's Captain Jack Harkness, I'm from Torchwood"

A glimmer of recognition showed on the man's face before it was quickly hidden again.

"That means nothing to me"

"Really?" Jack asked unconvinced

"What is it you want?"

"You look familiar"

"Oh do I?"

"Yeah, I think we've met before"

"Can't you remember if we have or we haven't?"

"Well it was some time ago. I'd say about a hundred years"

"That's impossible"

"You know it isn't"

"You're mad"

"What's your name?"

"As if I would tell you"

"I told you mine, it's only fair"

The man sighed "My name is Oliver Gilbert"

"Well Ollie…"

"Oliver!"

"I need you to come with me"

"No! I'm not going anywhere"

Jack got his gun out and pointed it at Oliver.

"We just want answers" Jack said "We won't hurt you"

"That's why you are threatening me with a gun"

"I need you to come with me"

"I am not going anywhere" He said suddenly charging at Jack, taking him my surprise. He knocked Jack to the ground, his gun bouncing away from him. Oliver got to the gun first. He pointed it at Jack who was prone on the ground.

"I'm not going anywhere Captain-Whatever-Your-Name" he was lowering the gun again, but as he did it went off and hit Jack squarely in the chest.

"Oh my god I've killed him" Oliver said dropping the gun in horror "I'm so sorry" he said before running off.

"Tosh, what are you playing at?" Owen said as he arrived at her desk.

"Owen" she said with a smile

"Why are you treating me like this?"

"Come on it's just a bit of fun"

"What?"

"I thought you were used to leaving afterwards. Love them and leave them"

"Well in the past…"

"So what's the problem?"

"Come on you know it's different between me and you"

"Is it?"

"You know it is"

"How so?"

"You know!"

"No I don't"

"Come on"

"How am I different from all the other women you have slept with?"

Owen looked about shiftily, licked his lips and lowered his voice hoping only she could hear "Because I love you"

"Oh" was all the reply he got

"Is that all? Oh"

She shrugged completely untouched.

"I thought you felt the same"

She shrugged again "You're a good lay"

Owen snapped and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You are not my Tosh! Where is she? I want her back!" he grabbed her head and stared deep into her eyes "Babe are you still there? Can you hear me?"

"Got off me you're mad!" Tosh wailed pushing him away.

Ianto and Gwen rushed over. Ianto caught Owen by the arms as he tried to launch himself at her again "She's not my Tosh" he said breaking down. Ianto's hold turned into a comforting hug.

**The Angeline Order where in the pervious story 'Those We Have Lost'**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Chapter Eight

Jack returned to the hub, his guts still ached from getting shot. His New Year resolution had been to stop getting shot, it hadn't worked, that's resolutions for you. He could hear the arguing the second he entered the hub. Owen and Tosh were facing each other with Ianto and Gwen by their sides.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack yelled and the arguing stopped

"There's something wrong with Toshiko" Owen said

"I'm perfectly fine" she objected

"I want to do some tests"

"What and get your filthy hands all over me"

"I thought you liked my filthy hands all over you" Owen said bitterly

"Children please" Jack cried "Tosh you have been out of sorts lately, some tests wouldn't hurt. Ianto you go and referee"

"Right oh" Ianto said as the three of then headed off to the medical area.

"Oliver Gilbert" Jack said to himself as he tapped it into the computer. It came up that they did in fact have files on him, but they were so old they were in the archive.

Jack went down to the archive it was the dingiest place in the hub after the cells. There was a musty smell. The files covered every wall. Torchwood had been going a long time and most of the files had survived. Some had disappeared over the years although Jack supposed that their disappearance hadn't been accidental. Jack looked for the reference for Oliver Gilbert's hoping it would still be there.

Toshiko sat down on the bed in the medical area "This is pointless" she said

"I'll be the judge of that" Owen said getting his kit ready.

"I feel fine. Ouch, well I did until you put that bloody great needle into me"

"Blood sample" Owen said taking the needle out again and separating it from the vacu-tube that now contained her blood.

"There's already a blood sample of mine on file. We've all got one"

"Well I wanted a fresh one, just to check" he said inserting the sample into one of the machines.

The machine clicked and whirred and an hour glass turned on the computer monitor. Ianto and Owen looked at it intently, Toshiko didn't bother. Suddenly the screen changed.

_MATCH FOUND_

The loading bar was excruciatingly slow to load.

_100 MATCH_

_TOSHIKO SATO_

_18.09.78_

_Ref: 3891397_

"Well there's no arguing with that" Ianto said

"Well what did you expect?" Toshiko said "Can I go now?" She made to get up.

"No, there's other tests"

"Oh goody" she said sarcastically, sitting back down again

"Brain scan" Owen said sorting it out. He took a couple of electrodes and attached them to her temples, moving her hair out of the way. Her beautiful hair, he longed to run his fingers through that beautiful glossy mane. Externally he managed to keep his profession mask on. He flicked switches and the scanner beeped into life.

Jack got out Oliver Gilbert's file and was having a look at it before he went back to the office with it. The lights when out in the archive room for a moment before coming on again "What the hell are they doing?"

Owen stared at the still smouldering scanner.

"I'm not the doctor here" Ianto said "But I'm guessing that shouldn't have happened"

"Just a bit"

Toshiko didn't look in the least bit bothered "Can I go now?"

Owen looked at her in disbelief "You've just blown my scanner up!"

She looked over at it but still didn't look bothered.

"Ok one last test" Owen said taking out a traditional thermometer

"That's a bit low tech, isn't it"

"Well after what you did to the scanner I don't want to risk it with anything too pricy" he said popping the thermometer into her mouth - her mouth, her lovely soft lips "Now no talking"

Toshiko folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"So why did the scanner blow up?" Ianto asked

"I really don't know" he took the thermometer out.

"Well?"

"Normal"

"What the hell's that smell?" Gwen's voice said from above.

"Melted plastic"

"Can I go now?" Toshiko asked yet again

"Yes go" Owen said exasperated

"What the hell have you been doing?" Gwen said passing Toshiko on the stairs

"Don't ask"

Jack had decided against going to investigate the smell, he was much more interested in the file on his desk. He opened the file and started reading


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Chapter Nine

"It blew up?" Gwen asked poking what was left of the scanner.

"Yup, just with her mind" Owen replied

"That's not good; someone shouldn't be able to do that"

"You're telling me"

"Do you think she's still got her skills?"

"I'd say so, just seems her emotions that are missing" Owen said bitterly

"But she was still sleeping with you" Ianto pointed out.

"Yeah but it wasn't for emotional reasons like the real Tosh would. She obviously gets something from it"

"Who doesn't?" Gwen asked

Owen had the terrible thought that if he didn't sleep with her she'd find someone else. It wrenched at his heart thinking of another man touching her beautiful soft skin, feeling it against his. But even so he couldn't sleep with her again, not while she was like this. He couldn't deal with the mind fuck as well as the traditional kind.

"Gwen" Jack called down "Can you come and do a criminal search on a Mr Oliver Gilbert"

"Can't Tosh do it?" She asked

"Apparently not"

Gwen sighed, rolled her eyes and left the medical area, to go and do that check.

"Oh Ianto" Owen said sitting down "I miss her so much. That thing's not her, no matter what machines tell me. Sure it looks like her, sounds like her even smells like her, but it's not her.

"Don't worry we'll get her back"

"Jack I did that search" Gwen said entering his office.

"And?"

"Clean as a whistle. If he has ever done anything illegal he's never been caught. Who is he anyway?"

"Oliver Alistair Gilbert born around 1870"

"So why…" Gwen asked puzzled

"He's still about and don't look a day over 25"

"Oh"

"I think we need a meeting"

They were all seated in the boardroom. Toshiko and Owen were sitting opposite each other but avoiding eye contract. An old picture of Oliver Gilbert appeared on the screen in front of them.

"Very nice, old lover?" Owen asked

"His name's Oliver Gilbert" Jack said ignoring Owen's comment.

"And why are we interested in him?" Ianto asked.

"We need to talk to him he's definitely of interest. He is still walking around looking like that. He's out lived friends and family. Although I don't think he will be easy to find though, Torchwood have had trouble finding him in the past"

"Have you worked on his case before?" Gwen asked

"No, not personally I was more freelance in those days. Although I may well have seen him before" he said looking at the picture on the screen

"So we find him and bring him here?" Owen asked

"If we can. I've a feeling he's connected to the house too. I want some answers"

Toshiko was working away quietly when Gwen pulled up a seat next to her.

"How are you?" Gwen asked

"Fine" Toshiko said not looking away from the screen.

"It must have come as quite a shock"

"What?" She asked finally looking at her

"That you can't have kids"

"Oh that"

"Aren't you upset I know I would be?"

"No. The thought of it kids running around your feet screaming for attention, its bad enough with Owen"

"Oh right"

"Are you done?"

"Pardon?"

"Being all touchy feely"

"Well I…"

"Because your life's so wonderful. You're married but you hardly ever see your husband. Which you love so much, that you had to go and screw Owen"

"That was in the past" Gwen said in shock

"Does Rhys know yet?"

"No, and he's never going to"

Toshiko looked at her with an evil grin on her face "I'd mind your own business then" she said getting up and walking off, leaving Gwen shell shocked.

Jack and Owen were out looking for Oliver.

"It was him you saw the other day wasn't it?" Owen asked

"Yes, but I wasn't sure then"

"He's not here we've been looking for hours"

Jack sighed "You're right. He's probably gone to ground. I'll get Tosh to keep an eye on the CCTV" Jack said as he walked back to the SUV.

"If she can be bothered" Owen muttered

"What has got into her?"

"I don't know, something's really wrong"

"How did the tests go?"

"Inconclusive, well except she blew up the scanner"

"Really?" Jack asked shocked

"Yup smouldering heap"

"Perhaps I should keep an eye on her"

"I'll do it"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Chapter Ten

The Cardiff night life was buzzing, a year ago Owen would have lapped it up. He would have eyed the women making his selection for the night. But now it was different, sure he was looking for a woman, but one in particular. He was certain he'd find her here.

"Alright gorgeous" a pretty blonde said to him. But he didn't notice, his attention had been drawn to a club across the way.

There she was dressed up the nines. Owen rushed across the street and followed her into the club. The place was heaving, he had trouble seeing her. Eventually he spotted her. He laid low but made sure he kept her in sight the whole time, as well as watching the various men fawn over her. He wanted to go and hit them. He obviously hadn't kept a low enough profile because she saw him, but she didn't come over. Instead she wrapped herself around the neck of the man she was talking to and initiated a long sensuous kiss. Owen tried hard to control himself, his glass took the brunt of it as it gripped it hard. But it was too much it couldn't take it and shattered, the glass and alcohol stung his hand.

Owen went to the toilets and cleaned his cut. He took a bandage from his pocket and wrapped it around his hand. It was reminiscent of the bandage he'd had before. At least this wound would heal. He felt ill thinking of Toshiko with that man. He wiped some water across his face to take away some of the nausea. He thought he's better go back, goodness knows what they were doing by now.

He panicked when he couldn't see them. Then he spotted them heading towards the door. He quickly followed them. He just saw them heading towards an alley across the way. "Oh God" Owen said to himself knowing all too well what follows. He ran across there as quickly as he could. They had just started kissing again and his hand was up her skirt, she started undoing his belt, fumbling with urgency.

"No!" Owen screamed pulling him off her.

"Owen!" Toshiko screamed

"Get off me you nutter" The man said heading towards Owen and throwing a punch. A fight soon broke out. Toshiko watched from the side lines smiling. Owen was actually loosing until he pushed the other man away and pulled out his gun. The other man stopped in his tracks.

"Can't win fairly so you cheat? Ok you have her. I'd keep a better eye on your bird in the future" he said leaving.

"What the bloody hell are you playing at?" Toshiko demanded

"Tosh this isn't you"

"Sod off"

"We're going home"

"Have you got plans" she said sliding her hand on to his bum

"Not those kind of plans" he said removing it. "I'm going to keep my eye on you"

"You're going to baby sit me?"

"It's me or the cells"

Toshiko took her shoes off and threw them across her flat. Owen counted himself lucky that it hadn't been at his head.

"You are such a hypocrite" she wailed

"I know you, you'd have hated yourself if you did it"

"Instead I hate you" she spat

"I'll have to live with that. Right so I'll sleep on the sofa"

"Do what you like" she said going off to the bedroom and slamming the door.

Owen settled down on the sofa using his jacket as a very small blanket.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Chapter Eleven

Owen followed Toshiko into the hub. His face battered and bruised from the fight, he still had the dressing on his hand.

"Oh my god" Gwen said "Tosh didn't do that to you did she?"

"No" he said

"I really could have done" Toshiko said annoyed

"I just got into a bit of a fight, I'm fine"

Ianto had made Toshiko a coffee and was just putting it down when she moved knocking it out of his hand and it went everywhere.

"You bloody idiot!" she screamed "Are you completely incompetent like everyone else around here? All you do its make the drinks and you can't even do that properly"

Ianto would have pointed out that he did a bloody site more for them then they ever realised if he hadn't been shocked into silence.

"Right that's it missy" Jack said walking over "There is something seriously wrong with you. You are not the Toshiko Sato I know and hired. Owen get the cuffs"

Owen hand cuffed her arms behind her back.

"Bet you're loving this" she hissed at Owen

"Not in the least" Owen said solemnly

"How do you know this isn't the real me? And sweet Toshiko was just an act?"

"Don't you dare"

"We know" Jack said and he nodded for Ianto and Owen to take her to the cells.

Owen and Ianto returned

"Sorted?" Jack asked

"Yes, but she's not happy" Ianto said

"I'm not surprised. We need to find out what's wrong with her"

"It happened after she went back to that house" Owen said

"So even more reason to find Oliver Gilbert"

"Do you think he might know something?" Ianto asked

"Well his picture was in the house"

"So what are we waiting for?" Gwen asked

"Let's go and find him, for Tosh's sake if nothing else"

"Owen are you coming?"

"I'll give it a miss if you don't mind" he said fiddling with the computer they all knew he was bringing up the CCTV for the cells.

"What's the bettering today he's decided to stay in?" Ianto said looking around at the scene.

"Excuse me" Gwen said to the man in front of her. Oliver Gilbert turned around "I seem to be a little lost" she clicked the phone in her pocket.

"Where is it you're trying to get to?"

"Well I came from over there" she said taking his arm and directing him into the direction she was pointing.

A hand holding a handkerchief appeared from behind Oliver, and clamped down on his mouth. Jack pulled him towards himself.

"It's not working" Jack said panicking. He went for plan B and hit him with his revolver, knocking him out.

Oliver Gilbert woke up in the interrogation cell. His head hurt, he looked up to see the familiar American sitting looking at him. He was somewhat surprised to see him as last time he'd seen him he'd been dead.

Oliver looked at him for a moment "You were dead"

"Wasn't as bad as it looked"

"You where only mildly dead?"

"Never mind me. Let's talk about you"

"There's nothing to tell"

"Let's start with your age. You're at least 130 years old"

"That's ridiculous do I look 130?"

"No but that's the point. What are you?"

"What do you mean 'what are you'?"

"Where do you come from?"

"Cardiff" Oliver answered as if Jack was stupid.

"Perhaps not here, perhaps a planet called Cardiff"

"You really are mad"

"I know what it's like you know. To see the people you love age and die while you live on, sometimes you'd rather you didn't"

"There's nothing special about me"

"Apart from the fact that you've lived over a century"

"I honestly don't know why I have lived so long. Just lucky I guess"

"Nope it's not just luck, you haven't aged since your 20s?"

"There's nothing more to tell"

"Perhaps some time in the cells will loosen your tongue"

Jack dragged Oliver to the cells. They passed the other cells, the one with the weevil and as they passed Toshiko's she shouted "Bastards!"

"Lovely neighbours" Oliver said as Jack locked him in.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Chapter Twelve

Owen knew it was safe to go down to the cell, he'd seen her asleep on the CCTV. She looked so beautiful asleep, like her old self no evil mischief shining in her eyes. Owen sighed his nose inches from the toughened glass.

"She's got the rage you know" the man in the next cell said

"Pardon?" Owen said

"I said she's got The Rage"

"You're telling me"

"It's an alien parasite"

"How do you know?" Owen said suspiciously

"You've not lived in Cardiff as long as I have without seeing your fair share of strange things"

"So what exactly does The Rage do?"

"It takes over the person so that they cause so much hurt, fear, hatred and any other negative emotion they can. It feeds off them making it stronger"

"How can we stop it?"

"It is not easy"

"But not impossible"

"It can be done"

"How"

"I can do it"

"Yeah, right I let you out and you leg it"

"I can do it. You want your girlfriend back don't you?"

"How do you…"

Oliver simply smiled

Owen clicked his earpiece "Jack can you come here a minute"

"Ok we're got what you asked for" Jack said holding a secure flask. He let Oliver out of the cell "Now don't try anything, this place is in lock down, there is no way out"

"Fine" Oliver said sounding as if he didn't really care.

They entered Toshiko's cell "What the hell do you want?" she said on seeing Jack and Owen. Her demeanour changed on seeing Oliver "Hello handsome"

"None of that" Oliver said firmly, he turned to Owen "It feeds of Carnal Knowledge too"

He turned back to face Toshiko. Before she could do anything else he placed his hands either side of her face. He was perfectly still as if meditating, he stared straight at Toshiko who struggled for a bit before becoming perfectly still like him. The other two men watched captivated. With a sudden inhalation he let go of Toshiko who fell to the floor. She crawled to the wall of the cell and started to cry. Owen went to comfort her

"I'm so sorry" she said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Flask now please" Oliver demanded, not moving his head but holding his hand out.

Jack handed it over. Oliver took it and exhaled into it for several minutes. He was exhausted when he sealed it and handed it back to Jack, who looked at him suspiciously.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Chapter Thirteen

Toshiko couldn't look at Owen "Oh God I've been so horrible to everyone. Worst of all you, I'm so sorry" she said her tears making muddles on the floor.

"It wasn't your fault" He said holding her close "That thing knew it could hurt me more than anyone" he put his fingers under her chin and made her look at him "It wasn't your fault. I know you'd never have done that to me" Owen helped her to her feet.

Jack came over "Owen, I want you to run a full set of tests on Oliver, I want to know exactly what he is"

"I would but the scanners still buggered"

"You've not fixed it?"

"Jack, it's a melted lump. I've had a go, even Ianto has"

"I'll sort it" Toshiko said quietly "It was my fault anyway" she said blushing.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it" Jack asked

"Yes, besides I've got a lot of making up to do"

Toshiko plonked the melted heap that was once a scanner on her desk, and proceeded to remove bits "I can't believe that Rage thing managed to make me do this" she said

"I don't think it liked being looked at" Owen said

"It didn't like much. I was so mean to everyone" Toshiko said sadly

"It was alien intervention, we understand. We knew it wasn't you, if you we're usually so nice we might not of noticed" Owen said smiling

"It got a buzz from hurting people"

"And other things"

Toshiko blushed bright red "Thank you for…. That night. I feel so bad about everything"

"Don't worry about it. I got a taste of my own medicine, showed me what a prick I used to be"

Owen bought a box over and put in down on the desk next to Toshiko's

"What's that?" she asked

"Some of Oliver's things we took off him. Jack wanted me to check through them in case there's anything important" Owen said looking at the contents.

"He will get them back won't he?"

"I'd have thought so, unless I do find anything of consequence, it's not looking like it so far. Wallet not much money, couple of very faded pictures, one looks like his Mrs.

"Is he married then?"

"Was, by the looks of this picture she was worm food a very long time ago. Loose change pre-decimal, post decimal, pre-war, post war. God I don't want to be stuck behind him in the supermarket"

"Anything else?"

"Comb, tooth missing and a snotty hankie"

"That it?"

"No there's a pocket watch under the snotty hankie" Owen said extracting it.

Toshiko stood up and joined him looking at it.

"It looks really old" she said taking it from him and inspecting it.

"Well he is rather old himself, probably bought it new" Owen said taking it back.

"Unusual engravings. Is it still working?"

"Don't know" Owen said flicking it open.

The hub disappeared and Owen and Toshiko found themselves outside. In front of them was the house they had visited.

"Cool, it takes you home" Owen said

"I don't think so, well not like that " Toshiko said still looking at the house

"Why?"

"Look at the house Owen"

He did as he was told and was rather shocked when he did. It was the house alright, but it looked beautiful All the windows where intact and shining, all the slates where in place, there were no crumbling walls, the garden was immaculate and there was no graffiti anyway.

"We've gone back in time haven't we?" Owen asked with a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Looks like it, have you still got the watch?"

"No, I had it in the hub, but I haven't got it now"

"You sure?"

"Yes. Great no return ticket"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Chapter Fourteen

"Owen" Toshiko said putting her hand on his arm "Look"

A woman in a long heavy cloak was approaching the house, they couldn't see her face, but they could see she was carrying something. Moments later she left again without whatever it was she had been carrying. Toshiko and Owen carefully approached the house.

"Oh my God it's a baby" Toshiko said when she got close enough to see.

"Ah, you must be here about the positions" A voice behind them said.

"Must we?" Owen said as they turned around. They found themselves looking at a distinguished man who was obviously one of the higher members of staff.

"Yes we are" Toshiko said thinking it would explain why they were there.

"Interesting attire" he said looking them up and down "Still uniforms will be provided" He looked at Toshiko "You are rather exotic my dear, still the master will like that"

"Let's hope not too much" Owen whispered to Toshiko.

"Do you two know each other?"

"Yes, we're married" Owen said before whispering to Toshiko again "I don't want the master getting any ideas below his station"

May-Lee Harper's body ached, she wasn't afraid of hard work but this was very hard work. She was used to using her brain more than her muscle. Not only had she 'married' Owen, which was just as well as if not they would have been kept either end of the house never seeing each other. But the powers that be, namely her employer had thought Toshiko too strange a name and renamed her May-Lee something she muttered about when anyone other than Owen wasn't there. So not only did she have to do back breaking work for little thanks, but she had lost her identity too.

Jack scanned the hub "Have you seen Tosh and Owen lately?" he asked Gwen and Ianto.

"Not for about an hour" Gwen said "Wasn't Tosh working on the scanner?"

"What this scanner?" Ianto asked pointing to the semi dismantled scanner on Toshiko's desk.

"Don't worry they'll be here somewhere" Gwen said "They can't have gone anywhere we're still in lock down"

"You're right" Jack said turning back towards his office "Maybe they're in the vaults"

"Making up" Ianto said with a grin

"Ianto!" Gwen said in shock.

Jack set off back to his office again but as he did he kicked something and it skidded across the floor.

"What was that?" Gwen asked

"A pocket watch" Jack said puzzled. He picked it up, put it on Toshiko's desk and set off again.

Toshiko was dead on her feet by the time she clambered into the tiny bed with Owen. She knew she would be up again really early so too would Owen.

"I hope they find a way to get us back soon" Owen said "I didn't spend years at medical school to become a butler"

"You're not a butler, you're a footman"

"I still have aspirations"

"At least you get to keep your name"

"Of course I do, nothing wrong with Owen"

"And there is with Toshiko?"

"Well for simple folk"

"We haven't really found out anything interesting either"

"Well that kid we saw was defiantly Oliver"

"So he was adopted"

"Makes sense, adopt an alien"

"Oh well at least we know that. But I really hate this place"

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll get us out soon" Owen said blowing the candle out and pulling her close.

"Jack, we've looked but we can't find Tosh or Owen anywhere" Gwen said rather worried.

"They've got to be we're in lock down" Jack said

"She's right" Ianto agreed "we've looked everywhere"

"Gilbert!" Jack said storming off to the cells, followed by the other two.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Chapter Fifteen

"Where are they?" Jack said slamming his hands on the cell door.

"Who?" Oliver asked

"Toshiko and Owen"

"Ah the pretty Japanese girl and the doctor"

"Yes" Jack boomed

"I don't know"

"Of course you do. What have you done with them?"

"Nothing I assure you"

"I think he's telling the truth" Ianto said quietly

"If you've hurt them"

"He did take The Rage away form Tosh, why do that if he's going to hurt them?" Gwen asked

"He might need them healthy"

"I promise you Captain Harkness, I really don't know where your friends are"

"Come on Jack" Gwen said pulling him away "He doesn't know"

"It's something to do with him"

"They can't have just disappeared into thin air" Jack said angrily as they arrived back in the centre of the hub.

Ianto noticed something flashing on Toshiko's computer and went to look. "It's showing activity"

"Couldn't they have gone to investigate?" Gwen asked

"They'd have told us" Jack said "Besides Tosh may be good but even she can't get out without cancelling the lock down" he said cancelling the lock down himself "Where's the activity"

"Oh great" Ianto said sarcastically "It's at the old house"

"You can stay with the SUV if you want to" Jack said as they stood on the threshold of the crumbling old house.

"No, I'll be ok, just don't ask me to check the attic"

"Ok" he said standing aside to let Ianto in.

"So are we going to split up?" Gwen asked

"I'll do anywhere but the attic" Ianto said

"Both of you make sure you don't find any more of The Rage"

The house was as quiet and empty as last time Jack had come. The pictures still stood on the mantel piece. Jack went to pick one up but it disappeared before he could. The room around him changed, the dust and cobwebs disappeared. There was a person in the corner of the room, it was a maid and she was dusting.

"Excuse me" Jack said and the maid turned around "Toshiko!"

"Jack" she said in shock, she had turned around so suddenly at hearing his voice, that she had knocked over a vase that went crashing to the ground.

"May-Lee what on earth are you doing!" another voice said.

The dust and the cobwebs reappeared and Toshiko had gone again.

Ianto entered a small unassuming room. He looked around, there was nothing unusual. He had just turned to leave when he heard it. It was a very familiar sound. Ianto's shoes didn't get that shiny on their own. Someone was polishing shoes. He turned around and there sure enough was someone who hadn't been there a second ago. He had his back to Ianto and was polishing away. The man sensed Ianto standing there and turned around.

"Owen!" Ianto said in shock

Owen dropped the shoes and headed for Ianto "Ianto mate you've got to help, Tosh and me are stuck" just before he reach Ianto he disappeared.

"There's nothing here" Gwen said as they met up again.

"That's what you think" Jack said.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Chapter Sixteen

"I saw Toshiko" Jack said

"And I saw Owen" Ianto added

"Well where are they then?" Gwen asked looking about

"They're stuck" Ianto said

"In the house?"

"In time" Jack said

"What how did that happen?"

"I don't know"

"They disappeared from the hub" Ianto said "Perhaps we can see how they went and get them back"

Owen had been called to the Head Butler's room, he had worked there enough weeks to realise this wasn't good. His heart sank further when after being called in he opened the door not just to find the Head Butler waiting but also the Housekeeper. Sitting opposite was Toshiko.

"Please take a seat" The Head Butler said his voice stern.

Owen took the seat next to Toshiko.

"You have been called here to discuss a serious matter" he said peering over the glasses perched on his nose, like a headmaster "During her work May-Lee broke a priceless vase. Due to the value of this item…"

"I thought it was priceless" Owen whispered to Toshiko.

"We shall be deducting money from both of your wages"

"Spot the difference" he whispered again.

"We shall leave it to you to discipline your wife as she is your responsibility"

"I hope" the housekeeper said speaking at last "May-Lee you will take more care in future"

"Don't you dare try and discipline me" Toshiko said to Owen as they walked back to their tiny room.

"Don't worry I'll only do it if you want me to" he said winking.

"Jack I've found something" Gwen said looking at her computer "I think I know where they went"

Ianto left his own computer to join her, so too did Jack.

"I've looked through all the CCTV files" she said "and I found this" she clicked a button and a clip from the hubs CCTV system began to play. They saw Toshiko stand up from her desk and walk over to Owen standing at the next desk, they were looking at something, and then they were gone.

"Did the CCTV cut?" Jack asked

"No, it's still running" she said playing it again.

"What was that? They dropped something when they disappeared" Jack said peering at the screen "Play it again and zoom in"

Gwen played it again and zoomed in on the thing in their hands.

"It's that watch" Jack said, they turned to look at it and he picked it up.

"They disappeared when Owen opened it" Gwen said

"Better not open it then" Ianto said

"But what if it's the only way to get them back?" Gwen asked

"Or sends us all there"

"We need to be careful" Jack said holding it as if it were a bomb.

"So what do we do?" Gwen asked

"One of us needs to open it"

**_Authors note: Please note that I am going away for a few days, so there will be no updates in that time, sorry. Although as part of my holiday I hope to visit Cardiff so lets just call it research ;)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well I have returned from my 'research' trip to Cardiff. I didn't see any weevils and I couldn't get into the hub :( Can you believe they have stuck stawberries on the water tower! Anyway Cardiff is lovely, the shopping is great by the way. I bought three new note books for my stories there, I thought it was apropraite. I also did some writing while I was away so don't worry. Anyway enough rabbiting here's the next installment.**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"Stand back" Jack said holding the watch in front of him.

"Wait" Ianto said rushing forward "What if you meet yourself?"

Jack stopped and frowned

"I'll do it" Ianto said "Only one of me" he took the watch.

"But what if you get stuck too?" Gwen asked

"Well, then I'll just have to try and help them get back"

"If you're sure?"

"I am"

Jack and Gwen went and stood at the other side of the room. Ianto looked at the watch in his hand. He knew he had to do it, but what if it was only making matters worse? But he had to try. Gwen held on tight to Jack as Ianto flicked the watch open. Ianto closed his eye waiting to disappear, but he didn't. Instead Toshiko and Owen had appeared next to him, still wearing their servant clothes.

"Thank god for that" Owen said with relief

Gwen and Jack rushed over,

"Love the clothes" Gwen said eyeing their outfits

"Don't" Toshiko said unpinning her hair

"Look at these hands" Owen said peering at his hands "Doctor's hands should not look like that"

"Oh dear you've not been working have you" Ianto joked

"Where have you been?" Gwen asked

"Mid to late Victorian era at a guess" Jack said

"1869, actually, well that's what his lordships sodding papers said" Owen muttered

"How did you end up…" Jack said indicating their clothes

"It's a long story" Toshiko said sitting down and taking the shoes off her aching feet.

"No offense, but where thy desperate?"

"Yeah actually, they were" Owen said undoing his collar

"But why 1869?" Ianto asked

"It's the year Oliver Gilbert was adopted" Toshiko said wriggling her freshly freed toes.

"Adopted?"

"Yeah, some woman left him outside that big house" Owen said

"The Gilberts couldn't have any children of their own so they adopted him and brought him up as if he was there own" Toshiko continued

"Did you see the woman who left him?" Jack asked

"No, she had a cloak with a hood, we couldn't see her face"

"You two look terrible" Gwen said

"Thanks" Owen said sarcastically

"It must have been really hard work if it did that to you in a couple of hours"

"Hours?"

"We've been there three months" Toshiko said, the others looking shocked

"Time isn't always relative" Jack said

"Don't ever let us complain about working here ever again" Owen said taking his jacket off.

"So how did you get us back?" Toshiko asked

"Ianto opened the watch"

"He could have ended up there with us"

"Might have been more at home that us" Owen said stripping off as much as was decent.

"Luckily he didn't" Jack said "Hang on a minute" he said thinking "Did you two see each other while you were there?"

"Yeah"

"How? I know the period, they were very strict about morality. Male and female servants would have been kept miles apart"

"Unless they were married"

"You haven't?" Gwen asked in shock

"No, we just pretended, we bickered enough they believed us"

"So let me get this straight" Gwen said "You lived as man and wife for three months?"

"You're point being?"

"You don't seem the marrying kind"

"You'd be surprised"

"It was the name that was driving me crazy" Toshiko said

"You didn't like being Mrs Harper?" Ianto asked surprised

"No, Harper I could have lived with. Toshiko was too hard for them, they renamed me May-Lee"

"That's not even Japanese" Jack said

"I know!"

"It's a pretty name" Gwen said "It could have been worse"

"There's nothing wrong with Toshiko"

"Right" Jack said suddenly turning business like "This isn't getting the baby bathed. Toshiko once you've got changed can you get back to the scanner I really want to know what Oliver is. Owen once you've changed I want you to come with me lets see if Oliver is ready to talk yet"

"Three months hard labour and still no rest for the wicked" Owen said as he and Toshiko went to get some spare clothes from their lockers.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Chapter Eighteen

"Time for some answers" Jack said sitting opposite Oliver in the integration room once again. Owen stood behind him.

"Not this again" Oliver said rolling his eyes "I don't know anything else"

"What about this?" Jack said placing the pocket watch on the table in front of him.

"It's a watch"

"That's what it would appear to be"

"Well then"

"But it's not, and this is yours"

"Yes it is"

"Well if it's yours perhaps you can explain why it sent two of my colleagues back in time"

"No I can't"

"Come off it" Owen said leaning on the table to face Oliver.

Oliver looked at him "I thought it was you"

"What?"

"I honestly didn't know it could do that"

"Where did you get it from?" Jack asked

"I've always had it"

"And you've never opened it?"

"I couldn't"

"Why"

"It would never let me"

"Try" Jack said pushing it towards him

"Jack" Owen warned

Oliver made a decent effort to open the watch but was unable to. Jack took the watch back not entirely convinced.

"How's the scanner going?" Jack asked Toshiko who was hunched over it.

"I'm getting there"

"I want to find out what this Oliver Gilbert is"

"When I was working as a maid I remember his adoptive mother had a diary. I told Gwen and Ianto and they've gone to look for it"

"Good we need every lead we can get"

Why did they have to have so much stuff?" Gwen asked routing around "It could be anywhere"

"We just need to think logically, it's his mother's diary it's precious, where would he put it?" Ianto said feeling around in a cupboard, he knocked the back by accident "Hold on that didn't sound right" he knocked it again and got the same noise "It's hollow at the back" he slid a panel away and pulled out a book "There we go, one diary two careful owners"

"How do we know it's hers, its locked?"

Ianto fiddled with the lock, it opened in seconds "Marie-Anne Emily Gilbert"

"Is that her then?"

"Sure is"

Ianto had been pouring over the diary for hours.

"Anything of interest?" Jack asked

"Not a lot, mainly which friends she had seen when, and there were a lot of them over the years. Only occasional mentions of Oliver. They adopted him when he was found on their doorstep and they brought him up as their own"

"Anything else"

"There is one strange passage, where he nearly drowns when he was eight. 'We were so thankful that he had not drowned that we did not care that his hair had changed colour'"

"His hair changed colour? Is that even possible?"

"Extreme shock can do it" Owen said "and kids hair can change colour as they grow"

"So nothing suspicious there then?"

"Not really"

"I wish we could get a scan"

"I'm working in it as fast as I can" Toshiko said not looking up from her work.

"How much longer?"

"An hour, half an hour maybe if I get a little peace" she said looking up and smiling.

"Ok, let Owen know when you're done. I want to know what makes Oliver Gilbert tick"

"Will do


	19. Chapter 19

**Short and sweet this one, well maybe not sweet but short - Thanks for your reviews by the way, nice to know what people are thinking :)**

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Jack was in his office looking through Oliver Gilbert's file, looking for anything they had missed. The notes seemed to think he was just an oddity nothing that would 'endanger the Empire'. It also seemed his family connections helped his case to be dropped. But who had left him on the Gilberts doorstep? Did they hold the answer? Or was he indeed just a fluke of nature?

* * *

Toshiko downed tools "Owen the scanner's ready"

"Good maybe we can shut Jack up" Owen said putting down what he was doing

* * *

"You won't find anything interesting" Oliver said as Owen set up the scanner in his cell.

"We'll see"

The scanner scanned Oliver and showed his internal organs on the screen.

"No, no" Owen sighed "It's still not working properly" he clicked his comms "Tosh I thought you fixed this thing"

"I did" she replied

"Well it doesn't look fixed to me"

Toshiko sighed "I'll be down in a minute"

* * *

"It's working fine" Toshiko said after checking the scanner.

"Well how do you explain this?" Owen said pointing at the screen.

"Oh. Perhaps that is what it looks like"

"No, that's not possible"

Owen looked over at Oliver who looked just as confused as they did.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

They had called gathered in the conference room so that Owen could tell them the results of the scan.

"Well what did you find?" Jack asked

"Seems Oliver is basically human"

"Basically?"

"Only a few differences"

"Like what?"

"Well the most unusual is he has a binary cardiovascular system"

"In English?" Gwen asked

"Basically, this bloke as got two hearts"

Jack paled "Are you sure? Could the scan be wrong?"

"I thought that but I double checked. I could definitely hear two heart beats"

"That's not possible"

"I'm telling you it is"

"What other differences were there?"

"Well, his brain was working to a higher capacity than is normal and he has an advanced respiratory system, although that may be part and parcel with the cardiovascular one"

Jack got up and paced the room. "It can't be"

"Jack what's the problem?" Gwen asked

"If he's what I think he is, he shouldn't exist"

"What do you mean?"

"His race were wiped out, only one survived"

"Perhaps he's the one"

"No he isn't, believe me"

* * *

"Look this is getting boring now" Oliver said once again sitting opposite Jack.

"What do you know of the Time Lords of Gallifrey?"

"Are they a pop group? I seemed to have lost track over that last few decades. It's all a blur after the Beatles"

"Are you trying to annoy me?"

"No. Nope a pop group then I'm guessing"

"Come on"

"I'm supposed to know who they are?"

"Yes"

"But I don't"

"Really?"

"Yes Really"

Jack got up "I'm not finished with you"

"I'll reserve my seat for next time shall I?"

* * *

"Anything?" Owen asked Jack as he came back

"Nothing, he's feigning ignorance"

"Do you think he knows?"

"I really don't know"

"Perhaps he doesn't. Maybe he isn't one of them, you did say they were all but wiped out"

"But…"

"Perhaps it's just a coincidence that whatever race he is has the same physiology as Time Lords. They are very close to humans as it is"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I was just getting my hopes up"

"So is there anything else these Time Lords do that makes them special?"

"They cheat death by regenerating"

"Ok, so we go and kill him see if he springs back to life again" Owen joked

"Not like me. They change completely when the regenerate, they end up looking completely different"

"Doesn't look like he's done that then, by the looks of those photo's you had. He's looked the same for years"

"That's true" Jack said sadly.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Chapter Twenty-One

Jack had in front of him the Torchwood file on Oliver Gilbert and Marie-Anne Gilbert's diary. There had to be some clues to his true identity in there. Jack thought scanning through them. He was surprised that the original Torchwood hadn't done any kind if tests, it only took a stethoscope for god's sake to hear he had two hearts. The medical notes where suspiciously empty.

* * *

Jack had asked Owen to put the watch away somewhere safe. Owen wasn't impressed he knew one false move and he'd be polishing boots again. Not to mention he'd have to explain away the disappearance of his wife, which wouldn't go down too well. He was paying too much attention to the watch and not to where he was going. He cut too close to one of the work stations and banged into it. The impact was enough to knock the watch out of his hand, he went to grab it but only ended up hitting his head too. The watch fell exactly on the release button.

"Oh shit!"

Owen found himself in the large immaculate gardens of the Gilbert house. He was far away from the house though. A splashing noise caught his attention. It was from the river to his left. He rushed over to investigate. There floundering in the water was a young boy, whom Owen assumed was Oliver. Owen leapt in to save him. The kid was in a bad way as Owen dragged him out onto the bank. He started to give him CPR, but it felt wrong, at first he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then it came to him 'two hearts' he said as he began chest compressions on both of them, but it still wasn't working.

"Don't you dare die on me, I really don't fancy being swallowed up in a paradox"

The sun light was getting stronger, it was starting to hurt Owen's eyes. Then he suddenly realised it wasn't the sun but the light was coming from Oliver.

Owen back away dubious. Oliver's body lit up like the sun, Owen had to shield his eyes with his arm. Oliver's features changed, but it was only a slight change, that if Owen hadn't been looking he might not even have noticed. The most noticeable change was his hair, it had changed from Brown to blonde.

Oliver opened his eye's and looked at Owen "Thanks you"

A child was running towards them, he was followed by various members of staff which had obviously been summoned to help.

"Harper, is that you?" One of them said just as Owen disappeared again.

* * *

Owen stood dripping in the middle of the hub, Toshiko had the watch in her hand.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

"I saw you drop the watch" Toshiko said "I bought you back as quick as I could. What happened to you?"

"Oliver was drowning, I jumped in to save him"

"Why did it send you back to then?" Gwen asked

"Perhaps it sends people back to significant events" Toshiko offered

"Like past life regression"

"What?" Owen asked

"When they regress you they take you to 'the next significant event'"

"Have you done it then?" Toshiko asked

"Oh yeah, wish I hadn't though, all I was, was a maid"

"Anyway" Owen said getting back on track "That's what Oliver meant when he said 'I thought it was you' to me. Where's Jack?"

"He's gone with Ianto back to the house, see if they can find any more diaries or anything"

"I need to talk to him. I know why Oliver's hair changed colour, he regenerated"

* * *

Ianto hadn't been overly impressed when Jack had suggested they split up, but he didn't want to argue and look like a coward. But the place gave him the creeps. He wasn't too bad in company, but was a lot more scared on his own.

"Ianto"

"Jack?"

"Up here"

* * *

"I can't get through" Owen said putting the phone down.

"That's odd" said Toshiko "Let me have a check" she clicked anyway at some keys "Oh that's odd"

"What?"

"Jack's phone's been blocked"

"What about Ianto's?"

"Let me see" she checked again "His is blocked too"

* * *

Ianto was none too happy when he found where the voice had come from, the attic. "Jack?"

"Up here"

Ianto took a deep breath and started to ascend the stairs to the attic.

"Jack?" he said again as he entered the attic.

There as no sign of him anywhere. Suddenly the door slammed behind him. Ianto rushed to the door desperately trying to open it, but it was locked.

"Jack if this is your idea of a joke it's not funny! Jack!"

* * *

"Jack!"

Jack heard Ianto's scream and followed it. As he headed to the attic he could hear Ianto's frantic thumping on the door.

"Ianto?" He said through the door.

"Jack, this isn't funny. Why have you locked me in here?"

"I didn't, I was down stairs"

"Can you kindly let me out?"

"There's no key"

"Please get me out" Ianto said his voice frantic.

"Stand back I'll blast it" Jack said getting out his gun.

Jack took aim and shot, but the bullets did no damage. It was as if the wooden door was bullet proof"

"Jack?" Came Ianto's frightened voice.

"It didn't work. Don't worry I'll get you out"

"There's only one way to get him out" The voice Jack remembered from his first visit said "That is by bringing us the one you call Oliver Gilbert"

"Why do you want him?" Jack asked

"Because he belongs with us"

"You could have just asked, you didn't need to kidnap Ianto"

"We had to be sure"

"Let Ianto out and I'll bring you Gilbert"

"No! You bring Oliver Gilbert here and then we let your lover go"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Owen's phone rang, he quickly answered it "Jack how did you get through?

"Same way as always"

"Jack, I need…"

"You've got to bring Oliver over to the house"

"Jack I…"

"Now Owen" he said hanging up.

"We've got to take Oliver to the old place" Owen said to Toshiko and Gwen who were standing next to him.

"Why?" Gwen asked

"No idea, he didn't say"

"Oh well, I'll go and get Oliver, you bring the SUV round"

"Didn't Jack and Ianto take it?" Toshiko asked

"No they took Ianto's car, think they were going to slope off afterwards"

"I think they're out of luck there" Owen said "Meet your round the front"

* * *

Gwen sat in the back with Oliver who was quiet for most of the journey, but became more agitated the closer they got. His eye's widened with horror when they pulled up at the old house.

"I'm not going in" he said adamantly

"It's your house" Gwen said

"It was a long time ago"

"Fine" Owen said getting out "You stay here for the time being"

"I'll stay here with him" Gwen said

"Ok, we'll find out what Jack wants" Owen said closing the door and heading towards the house followed by Toshiko.

"So why don't you want to go in?" Gwen asked Oliver

"There are things in there. They want me"

"What The Rage?"

"No, The Rage is nothing in comparison. No whoever they are they want me. They have been tracing me for years. That's why I left the house in the first place, they had taken root there. I couldn't come back"

"Why do they want you?"

"I don't know, it's something to do with what I am"

"What are you?"

"I don't know. I feel human, but I'm not am I? I'm over 130 year's old and I have two hearts, that's not normal"

"So you don't know who these people are who want you?"

"No, but they would kill to get me, they have before"

"Are they your own kind?"

"I don't know much, but I'm certain they're not"

* * *

"Jack what's going on?" Owen asked as Jack greeted them as they entered.

"They've kidnapped Ianto, they won't give him back until we hand Oliver over"

"They must want him really badly" Toshiko said

"Who are they?" Owen asked

"They are his own kind, they've come back for him" Jack said

"I doubt it"

"Why?"

"I think you were right about Oliver, in fact I am pretty certain"

"But…"

"The watch transported me back again. It took me to Oliver's drowning incident"

"Where his hair, changed colour"

"Only it wasn't just his hair that changed, ok they were subtle changes but still. Jack he regenerated"

"Where is Oliver" Jack asked

"Outside in the SUV with Gwen"

"Let's leave him there for a moment"

"What about Ianto" Toshiko asked

* * *

Ianto was pressed against the door, willing himself to be the other side. He was terrified. He was finding it hard to breath. He didn't dare look behind him, he didn't want to see the sad ghostly child again. He was scared enough without it. Then Ianto felt it, the temperature dropped and he came out in a cold sweat.

"He needs protection, this place is not safe" the sad spook said

"You're telling me" Ianto muttered, he hammered on the door in panic "Get me out! Someone please!"

* * *

The others could hear Ianto's screams.

"Owen go and see to Ianto" Jack said "See if you can calm him down"

"I'm sure that'll be a walk in the park" Owen said sarcastically as he headed towards the attic.

"Ianto it's Owen, are you alright?"

"No I'm not bloody alright! I'm trapped in an attic with a sodding ghost!"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

"You need to calm down"

"Oh yes hadn't thought of that" Ianto said with heavy sarcasm.

"Breath mate, breath"

"I'm sodding breathing!"

"Yes but not the right way, you're taking short breaths, you're tense"

"OF COURSE I'M TENSE!!"

"Well that got a good lung full"

* * *

Jack and Toshiko arrived back at the SUV.

"Oliver, you need to come with us" Jack said

"No, I'm not going in there, you don't understand"

"We do, we won't let the hurt you, you have to trust us. We just need to look like we are playing along"

"And you won't let them take me?"

"Scouts honour"

Oliver resignedly got out of the SUV.

Gwen followed him "Oh I've ended up with the watch" she said taking it out of one of her pockets.

"Might as well give it back" Jack said and she did.

"It might be useless, but it's all I have of my past" he said absent-mindedly trying to open it again, something he had tried many a time over the years. But this time it opened. A grainy hologram appeared before them. In it stood a woman, her fine robes that of a Time Lady "If the watch has opened you are ready to learn the truth" she said


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

"You may be five or you may be five hundred" the Time Lady said "But you are ready. By now I will most certainly be dead, the Time War rages on. I have left you there as it is your only hope of survival. The rift on this small planet will shield your presence and if all is not lost it will help us to return to you even if our ships are gone. You stood no chance of survival on Gallifrey, the creatures will go to the nurseries first, that certain. I will be reprimanded for breaking the stupid laws, but what are laws during war? If it gives you the chance of life I do not care. By now you may be the last of our kind, I hope your hiding place is safe. May the Time Lords live on through you my dear sweet boy, be safe" The hologram cut off abruptly.

Oliver looked on in shock "That was my mother?"

"Seems, so" Jack said

"Time Lords, Gallifrey. I'm one of them, whatever they are. I'm the last one"

"Not quite"

"What do you mean, they survived?"

"No, only one"

"Where are they?"

"He gets about, he'd love to meet you though. Although, first things first. Ianto will have no nails left if we leave him up there much longer. Either that or the attic will get filled with adorable kittens. Anyway I have an idea…"

* * *

"Ok we've got him" Jack said as the assembled in the drawing room "But before you take him, may I ask why you want him? He's not one of you"

"We need him"

"For what?"

"He has the whole of existence at his finger tips yet he doesn't know it. He doesn't even know who he is"

"Yes I do" Oliver objected

"Yes you know the name but it doesn't mean you know anything about them. How they watched civilisations fall unwilling to interfere and save them"

"They're not all like that" Jack said angrily

"Oh of course, you know the rogue. Who risks his life time and time again. But they still die, you know you died Captain. But does he save lives or lose them? Would there be so much death without him, does it follow him wherever he goes? To absorb him would be magnificent, but he is too old and too wise"

"So that's what you are going to do with Oliver absorb him?"

"We need him, we have searched long and hard for him, we grow weaker by the day. But with him we could go anywhere. With his power we could be unstoppable"

"It was you wasn't it?" Oliver said "You killed my mother in cold blood when she wouldn't tell you where I was. But you couldn't get to the house then"

"There was still residual protection left by your mother attached to the rift. We knew it would only be a matter of time before it faded, it couldn't continue once the Time lords where gone"

"You killed my youngest son too didn't you? Locked him in the attic like that poor man now. You never let him out because my wife wouldn't tell you where I was! You made her pay with our son, because she knew what you had planned for me was even worse than death!"

"You will not die, not really. You will live through us forever as we carve our way through the galaxies, clearing out the dead wood of civilisations"

"Exactly"

"Why don't you show yourselves?" Jack asked

"We are too weak. Once we have feasted on your friend here you will see us in our full glory"

"Well take him them" Jack said "Now" he cried an instant later and he, Toshiko and Gwen all held on to Oliver. Jack knew this would either stop them from taking him or they would all end up wherever it was. Either way these creatures wouldn't be happy"

* * *

Ianto looked on in shock as the lock clicked, he pulled it open.

"Better go before they change their minds" Owen said pulling Ianto though, He was just in time, as the door slammed again and locked seconds later.

* * *

"You tricked us!" The voices roared

"Takes one to know one" Jack replied "So you are still stuck in this house?"

"Yes!" It wailed

Ianto and Owen joined the group.

"Just checking" Jack said "Go" he whispered to the others and they started to leave.

* * *

The team ran across the grounds to the SUV, Oliver suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Gwen asked

"I've got to go back" he said

"Why"

"My children"

"They're not there"

"But the only picture of them is. I'll be back in a minute"

"But we don't know what Jack…" but he was heading back to the house again

* * *

"No" the voices cried "He ours!"

"No he's not" Jack said taking something out of his pocket "I thought you might be interested in this" he said holding out a small square object.

"What is it?"

"Balatvain hand grenade"

"No!"

Jack pressed in the two sides threw it and ran for the door.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

Jack hadn't got out of the house when it exploded.

The others we're almost back at the SUV when the house exploded, they were knocked to the ground.

"What has he done?" Ianto asked shielding his eyes from the falling debris.

"Where's Oliver?" Toshiko asked in a panic.

"Oh my God!" Gwen said in horror "He went back for something"

"And you let him?" Owen asked accusingly

"Have you trying stopping him?"

"We need to find Jack" Ianto said heading towards the smouldering pile that was once a house.

Sifting through the wreckage they found Jack, they all heaved a sigh of relief as he came back to life again. But try as they might they found no sign of Oliver.

They had searched for hours for him with no success. They stood looking at the smouldering remains of the house.

"Do you think he's dead?" Owen asked

"Or regenerated" Jack replied "If he has we don't even know what he looks like. Still we haven't found his body we can always hope" Jack said will hope.

"He must have regenerated" Toshiko said "Or we would have found his body"

"He knows where to find us, if he needs us" Gwen said

"Yes he does" Jack said with a small smile.

"Are you going to tell the doctor?" Toshiko asked

"Not until I know he's alive, I couldn't break his hearts again"

The End


End file.
